


Inner Demons - Inner Angels

by Daelis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Dr. Angela Ziegler, auch bekannt unter dem Codenamen Mercy, mochte sich längst den Titel "Engel des Schlachtfeldes" errungen haben, doch braucht sie ebenso wie jeder andere rettende Engel, die sie vor ihren eigenen, inneren Dämonen retten. Denn diese suchen die Ärztin seit Jahren in schmerzhaft vertrauter Gestalt heim. Doch nicht nur sehnt sich nach einem Engel, der Errettung verheißt.





	Inner Demons - Inner Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Inner Demons" von Julia Brennan

Allein das leise Rascheln der Bettdecke verriet, dass Angela von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde. Unruhig drehte sie sich herum und schob die Decke von sich, um sich dann doch an ihr festzuhalten, als wäre sie ein Rettungsanker. Das blonde Haar der Ärztin fächerte sich zerzaust über das orangefarbene Kissen, in dem sie nunmehr ihr Gesicht verbarg. Mit einen tiefen, japsenden Atemzug erwachte Angela schließlich. Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend. Adrenalin rauschte durch ihre Adern und vertrieb jeden Gedanken an Schlaf. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, fuhr sich durchs Haar und suchte mit den Augen die schemenhafte Umgebung ab, die in der Dunkelheit so sehr verschwamm, dass sie doch nur Umrisse erkennen konnte. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer.  
In Gibraltar. Overwatch. Nach und nach sickerte die Realität durch und vertrieb die Bilder des Alptraums weitestgehend. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach in das Wohnzimmer gegangen. Vielleicht hingen dort Hana und Lena noch an ihrem Video-Spiel. Das würde sie ablenken, sie wäre nicht allein. Denn wenn sie allein war, kamen die Erinnerungen umso einfacher zurück und rissen sie in ihre eigene, dunkle Welt. Sie hätte aufstehen können, doch brachte es nicht recht über sich. Seufzend zog Angela die Beine an und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie.

So viele Jahren waren nun schon vergangen, so viel war geschehen und doch suchte sie dieser verhängnisvolle Tag noch immer heim. Die Explosion, die das Hauptquartier in Zürich zerstört hatte, hatte nicht nur ein Gebäude ausgelöscht, sondern auch viele Leben und die Gemeinschaft von Overwatch. Als Winston sie vor etwa einer Woche zurück zu Overwatch gerufen hatte, war die Schweizerin mehr als überrascht gewesen. Sie hatte sich nach Overwatchs Fall in verschiedenen Krisengebieten als Sanitäterin und Ärztin eingefunden, um wie stets denen beizustehen, die ihrer Hilfe bedurften.  
Allerdings hatten sie die Erinnerungen nirgends auf dieser Welt je allein gelassen. Ob im Iran oder in Ägypten, ob in Sibirien oder Mexiko. Überall war sie mehr als eine Nacht aufgeschreckt und hatte die Bilder von einst nicht vertreiben können. Die Ruinen des Hauptquartiers und den zerschmetterten Körper, den sie darin gefunden hatte.  
Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel, der sie verraten hatte, der Overwatch verraten hatte und alles, wofür Overwatch stand. Gabriel, den sie Freund genannt hatte. Wann immer sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie ihn wieder vor sich sehen, wie er da lag. Gabriel war gestorben. Ihr innerer Dämon, der sie daran erinnerte, welchen Frevel sie begangen hatte, gleich wie oft sie ihn beiseite schob und versuchte, Gutes zu tun als könne es ungeschehen machen, was sie nie jemandem anvertraut hatte. War nicht "Helden sterben nicht" ihr Leitsatz? Wahre Ironie. Doch sie konnte es sich nicht gestatten, einfach aufzugeben und in Selbstmitleid zu versinken.

_They say don't let them in_  
_Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again_  
_When I'm all alone, they show up on their own_  
_Cause inner demons fight their battles with fire_  
_Inner demons don't play by the rules_  
_They say "Just push them down, just fight them harder, Why would you give up on it so soon?"_

Gerissene Muskeln, Blessuren, Brüche, zerfetzte Haut. Sie hatte in ihrer Karriere als Medizinern all das und sehr viel mehr gesehen, doch Gabriel so zu erblicken, hatte mehr geschmerzt, als sie je geahnt hätte. Gerade erst hatte man ihr mitgeteilt, Strike Commander Morrison - Jack - sei unter den Trümmern begraben gestorben und dann fand ausgerechnet sie den sterbenden Gabriel.  
_"Gabriel, bleib bei mir. Halt durch! Ich helfe dir. Ich..."_ Wie gerne hätte sie Wort gehalten, aber sie hatte genau gesehen, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Er starb unter ihren Händen und es hatte nichts gegeben, was sie dagegen hätte tun können. Und was sie schließlich getan hatte, war unverzeihlich. Ein Verbrechen gegen Gabriel, gegen alle ethischen und moralischen Vorstellungen, für die sie stand und sogar gegen die Natur selbst. Ihre Nano-Bots hatten funktioniert. Sie hatte es selbst kaum geglaubt, immerhin war es ein rein experimenteller Status - weit davon entfernt, auch nur an Tieren getestet zu werden.  
Gabriel war wiederauferstanden, keine Stunde nach seinem Tode. Zu sehen, wie seine Zellen starben und regenierten zugleich, hatte für sie beide einen Schock dargestellt. Diese Mutation hatte sie nicht erwartet und der ehemalige Blackwatch-Commander erst recht nicht. Schwarzem Rauch gleich hatte er sich teilweise aufgelöst und wieder zusammengefunden. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck und Abscheu geweitet, ehe seine Hand nach ihrer Schulter griff, seine Finger sich schmerzhaft in ihr Fleisch bohrten. Noch heute konnte sie seinen durchdringenden, hasserfüllten Blick förmlich spüren, der ihr damals durch Mark und Bein gegangen war. "Was hast du aus mir gemacht?" Dunkel, rauchig und drohend hatte Gabriels Stimme geklungen, mehr noch als zuvor. Sie war zurückgewichen - und er war in einem Wirbel schwarzen Nebels verschwunden, ohne eine Antwort von ihr erhalten zu haben.

Wenn sie heute die Augen schlossen, mischten sich die Bilder Gabriels. Der alte Gabriel, mit dem sie gescherzt und oft gestritten hatte, aber der trotz allem ein warmherziger Mensch gewesen war. Gabriel, den sie zurückgeholt hatte, zerstört und voller Hass auf sein eigenes Sein und sie, die ihn erschaffen hatte. Andere hätten - wohl zurecht - den Vergleich zur Geschichte Dr. Frankensteins gezogen.  
Und doch war ihr innerer Dämon nicht wirklich Gabriel, selbst wenn er sich ihr in dieser Gestalt zeigte. Es war ihr eigenes Gewissen, dass sie daran erinnerte, welche Schuld sie auf sich geladen hatte. Pure Ironie, wenn man bedachte, dass man sie auch Mercy nannte, den Engel des Schlachtfelds. Einen Namen, von dem sie nach dem, was mit Gabriel passiert war und auch später mit Genji, nicht immer sicher gewesen war, ob sie ihn verdiente, wenngleich er seinen Ursprung fraglos auch in der Form ihres geflügelten Valkyrie-Suits fand.  
Wie dringend wünschte sie selbst sich einen Engel herbei, der ihre stillen Gebete erhörte und ihr die Kraft gab, ihre Schuldgefühle zu überwinden. Voranzugehen und nicht zurückzublicken, wenn der Blick zurück nur Schmerz mit sich brachte.

Oft hatte Angela sich vorgenommen, nach vorn zu blicken, doch wann immer sie Reaper, wie sich Gabriel nun nannte, auf dem Schlachtfeld zeigte, das Gesicht verborgen unter einer elfenbeinfarbenen Maske, holte sie alles wieder ein. Wie Gevatter Tod höchstpersönlich löschte Reaper Overwatch-Agenten aus, gnadenlos und von einem Hass angetrieben, der doch ihr allein gelten müsste. Jeder Schuss, den der schwarzgewandete Assassine abgab, erinnerte sie daran, dass dies ihr Werk war uns das Blut, das an seinen Händen klebte, nicht weniger auch an ihren klebte.  
Wieso nur hatte das geschehen müssen? Wieso hatte Gabriel sich nicht fügen und das Jack den Erfolg gönnen können? Wieso war das Leben so unfair zu ihnen allen? Wieso hatte sie diesen Fehler gemacht und Gabriel dieses Leben aufgezwungen? Fragen, die sie heimsuchten wie düstere Schatten, die dämonengleich an ihrer Seele nagten. Wie gerne würde sie all das einfach vergessen, einfach all den Schmerz und all die Angst hinter sich lassen. Vielleicht würden ihre guten Taten diese schlechte eines Tages aufwiegen und ihre inneren Dämonen verblassen lassen.

_So angels, angels please just keep on fighting_  
_Angels don't give up on me today_  
_Cause the demons they are there; they just keep fighting_  
_Cause inner demons just won't go away_  
_So angels please, hear my prayer_  
_Life is pain, life's not fair_  
_So angels please; please stay here_  
_Take the pain; take the fear_

Punkt 6:00 Uhr klingelte der Funkwecker auf Angelas Nachttisch. Wach war sie längst. Nach den Alpträumen hatte sie nicht wieder einschlafen können, sondern hatte die letzten Stunden ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen. Mit der aufgehenden Sonne waren nach und nach die finsteren Gedanken verschwunden und hatten Grübeleien über ihre Arbeit Platz gemacht. Mehr aus der Macht der Gewohnheit heraus als echter Motivation kletterte die Ärztin aus dem Bett, gönnte sich eine kurze Dusche und stand keine halbe Stunde später mit einer Schale Müsli in der einen und einer Tasse Kaffee in der anderen Hand in der gemeinschaftlichen Küche. Die anderen Overwatch-Mitglieder schliefen fraglos noch tief und fest, doch Dr. Angela Ziegler war von je her eine Frühaufsteherin.  
Während sie eher lustlos in der Mischung aus Haferflocken, Nüssen und Rosinen rührte, genoss sie immerhin die warme Morgensonne und den Kaffee. Das Koffein vertrieb erfolgreich zumindest ein Stück weit die Müdigkeit und sie fühlte sich gewappnet für einen langen Tag im Labor. Sie hatte gehofft, heute noch die genetischen Analysen durchzuführen, um die nötigen Daten für Torbjörn zu erhalten. Der hatte vorgeschlagen, ihren Caduceus-Stab ein wenig "aufzumotzen", um die Intensität des Heilstrahles zu optimieren. Unverhohlen gähnte die Schweizerin und pickte nach und nach die Rosinen aus ihrem Müsli. Nicht etwa, weil sie sie nicht mochte, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie aß sie am liebsten - und zuerst. Eine Marotte, für die sie von ihren Kollegen immer wieder geneckt wurde.

Im Labor herrschte unheimliche Stille, die nur vom gelegentlichen Brummen des Kühlschrankes unterbrochen wurde. Mit kunterbunten Magneten hatte Winston dort Bilder von früher aufgehängt. Jack und Lena, Ana und Reinhard, Genji und Jesse, Winston und sie selbst lächelten ihr von den Fotografien entgegen. Und natürlich Gabriel. Die Ränder des Fotos waren abgewetzt, eine Ecke hatte einen Knick. Sie selbst hatte auf diesem Foto einen Arm um Jack und einen um Gabriel gelegt. Ana hatte das Foto damals gemacht und gewitzelt, sie ein wirklich seltsames Trio. Wie Recht sie gehabt hatte.  
Angela starrte das Foto einen Moment lang an, seufzte dann und machte sich an die Arbeit. Schnell vertrieb diese alle Überlegungen und verdrängte die Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten. Statt Bilder von Freunden, schwirrten Tabellen, Zahlen und Checklisten durch ihren Kopf. Sie arbeitete so konzentriert, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie die Tür des Labors sich zischend öffnete und wieder schloss.

"Du siehst ziemlich müde aus, Angela." Erschrocken zuckte die Angesprochene zusammen und hätte beinahe das Reagenzglas mit der zu bearbeitenden Probe fallen lassen. "Winston!", entfuhr es ihr überrascht, als sie den klugen Gorilla bemerkte, der bloß schmunzelnd seine Brille zurechtschob. "Wen sonst hast du denn erwartet? Bist du schon lange hier?" Ihrer beider Blick wanderte zur der Uhr, die ihnen Athena, die AI, die das gesamte Gebäude überwachte und steuerte, auf einem Bildschirm zeigte. "Erst ein paar Stunden." Winston hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe einfach nicht gut geschlafen", entschuldige die Schweizerin mit einem Lächeln ihre Augenringe.  
"Vielleicht solltest du ein Mittagsschläfchen in Erwägung ziehen. Du übertreibst es nur mal wieder mit der Arbeit", versuchte Winston sie aufzumuntern, nur um dann selbst seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Soweit sie wusste, prüfte er derzeit einen potentiellen neuen Agenten und durchsuchte alle möglichen Datenbanken nach Verbindungen ab. Warum er das hier im Labor tat? Nur hier war es wirklich ruhig, seit so viele alte und neue Agenten sich Overwatch angeschlossen hatten.  
Angela nickte nur. Ein Teil von ihr hätte ihm gerne erzählt, dass es nicht die Arbeit war, die ihr den Schlaf raubte. Dann hätte sie ihm gebeichtet, dass Gabriel Reyes lebte und dass sie selbst ihn von den Toten zurückgeholt und es bis heute verschwiegen hatte. Er würde verstehen, sie nicht dafür hassen, was sie getan hatte. Das wusste Angela. Sie kannte Winston gut genug. Jedoch brachte sie es einfach nicht übersich, ihm von ihren inneren Zwisten zu erzählen. Es schien ihr die gerechte Strafe, diesen inneren Kampf selbst und allein ausfechten zu müssen - was nicht hieß, dass sie bereit war, ihn zu verlieren.

_They say it won't be hard; but they can't see the battles in my heart_  
_But when I turn away_  
_The demons seem to stay_  
_Cause inner demons don't play well with angels_  
_They cheat and lie and steal and break and bruise_  
_Angels please protect me from these rebels_  
_This is a battle I don't want to lose_

Am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach aufs Bett geworfen und bis zum Weckerklingeln keinen Muskel mehr bewegt. Die unruhige Nacht und der lange Tag forderten nun ihren Tribut von ihr. Dr. Ziegler war müde und ihr Nacken schmerzte, so lange hatte sie über ihren Notizen und Tabellen gesessen. Die Sonne war längst am Horizont verschwunden und nur die letzten rotgoldenen Streifen durchzogen noch den Abendhimmel. So lang und anstrenend der Tag für sie gewesen war, so hatte er ihr doch auch die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich voll und ganz auf etwas Sinnvolles zu konzentrieren. Jetzt allerdings war diese Aufgabe erledigt und obwohl noch viele weitere auf Angela warteten, holten sie jetzt doch viel zu schnell die Erinnerungen an den Alptraum wieder ein.  
Noch im Gehen streifte sie den weißen Arztkittel ab und hängt ihn über einen Stuhl. Eine heiße Dusche und dann würde sie sich - zumindest hoffte Angela das - besser fühlen. An jedem anderen Tag half es schließlich auch. An so manchem Abend hatte sie sich nichts mehr gewünscht als eine heiße Dusche, doch natürlich war es in vielen Kriegsgebieten ein utopischer Gedanke. Zumeist hatten sie gerade genug zu trinken gehabt und die hygienischen Verhältnisse waren kurzum als katastrophal zu bezeichnen gewesen. Im Vergleich war die Rückkehr zu Overwatch und ihre Unterkunft hier in Gibraltar purer Luxus.

Das auf sie herabprasselnde Wasser wusch den Schweiß und zu einem guten Teil auch die Sorgen des Tages fort. So erschien es ihr am Ende eines Tages oft. Man konnte sagen, eine Dusche war Angelas persönliche Art, nach einem erschöpfenden Tag alles abzustreifen. So ganz wollte es ihr heute allerdings nicht gelingen. Immer wieder kamen die Erinnerungen an den Alptraum der vergangenen Nacht hoch. Das wunderte die Ärztin überhaupt nicht. Der analytische Teil in ihr ließ sie wissen, dass sie ganz klar eine depressive Episode erlebte, seit sie bei ihrer Ankunft in Gibraltar die unscheinbare kleine Box mit Fotos gefunden hatte. Ihre Anzeichen waren typisch. Schuldgefühle, Scham, Selbstzweifel und Appetitlosigkeit. Obendrein schlief sie wenig, wachte früh auf und fühlte sich oft müde. Dazu die für sie eigentlich untypische pessimistische Einstellung.  
Jedem ihrer Patienten hätte sie dringend zu einer beruflichen Auszeit geraten und dazu, einen Psychologen oder Psychotherapeuten zu sprechen, um Hilfe zu erhalten, damit aus der Episode kein Dauerzustand wurde und Rückfällen vorgebeugt werden konnte. Sie hätte Adressen mitgegeben, angeboten, für ihren Patienten einen Termin auszumachen und natürlich jederzeit selbst als Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung zu stehen. Und all dies natürlich unter dem Schweigegelöbnis einer Ärztin.  
Wenn es jedoch um sie selbst ging, schien das alles weit weg. Sie hoffte einfach, selbst die Stärke aufzubringen, um mit all dem fertig zu werden, gleich wie lange der Kampf gegen ihr Innerstes andauernd mochte, in dem die Schatten ihrer Schuld die Gestalt Reapers gewählt hatte, um sie heimzusuchen.

_So angels, angels please just keep on fighting_  
_Angels don't give up on me today_  
_Cause the demons they are there; they just keep fighting_  
_Cause inner demons just won't go away_

Ob Reaper es eines Tages Leid wäre, Overwatch-Agenten zu jagen? Ob sein Blutdurst irgendwann gestillt wäre? Womöglich erst, wenn er sie erwischte. Dieser Gedanke war ihr schon vor langer Zeit gekommen und mit ihm die Überlegung, sich dem Maskierten bewusst zu stellen, damit er seine Rache an ihr übte und nicht an Unschuldigen. Doch würde das wirklich genügen? Sie wusste es nicht und das war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb sie die Reaper bisher nicht konfrontiert hatte - zumindest nicht gezielt. Ihr innerer Dämon schrie danach, sie solle sich opfern für das Wohl Anderer, doch da war noch immer die innere Stimme, die sie mahnte, dass ihr Tod womöglich nichts ändern würde. Reaper hätte sie ja schließlich auch selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld suchen können, doch es nie getan. Er hatte sich nie auf sie fixiert. Ihr Tod würde ihn nicht stoppen.  
In ein weiches Handtuch gehüllt, griff Dr. Ziegler nach dem Föhn. Sie schob den Regler hoch und heiße Lust pustete ihr entgegen, während sie tiefer in ihren Überlegungen versank. Reaper würde so lange weitermachen, bis ihn jemand stoppte. Der Gabriel Reyes, den sie gekannt hatte, war damals gestorben und was sie zurückgeholt hatte, war nicht mehr ihr Gabriel. Der Gedanke schmerzte, doch der Mann, den sie hatte retten wollen, hätte niemals so viele Unschuldige getötet. Nicht sinnlos. Nicht ohne höheres Ziel. Und wenn doch, so wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben, flüsterte eine ungehörte Stimme in ihrem Innersten.

Angela legte den Föhn beiseite und schlüpfte in ihren Schlafanzug. Flackernd erlosch das Licht in dem kleinen Badezimmer und die Ärztin schlenderte in Richtung ihres Bettes. Als hätte der Föhn ihre Zweifel davongeweht, fühlte sie sich etwas leichter. Sie würde weiterkämpfen für das, was sie als richtig und gut erachtete, würde weiter gerade stehen und voranschreiten im Leben, um mit ihren Fähigkeiten als Ärztin und Wissenschaftlerin Menschen in Kampfgebieten beizustehen und Wunden zu heilen. Selbst dann, wenn es ihr manchmal schwerfiel, weil ihre inneren Dämonen fraglos in die andere Richtung weiterkämpfen würden. Es blieb ihr nur, sich vehement dagegen zu stemmen und an ihren Idealen festzuhalten.  
Als sie die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn zog und die Augen schloss, war die Schweizerin entschlossen, sich selbst und alles, was ihr lieb und teuer war, auf keinen Fall aufzugeben und dafür weiterzukämpfen, dass die Welt sich zum Besseren veränderte, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie sich gegen Reaper stellen musste. Zwar graute sie vor der bloßen Vorstellung, sein Leben zu beenden, doch sie wusste auch, es war mehr ihre Pflicht als die irgendeines anderen Menschen. Immerhin hatte sie Reaper erst erschaffen. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, nicht heute.  
Von diesen Gedanken getröstet, schlief Angela schließlich ein und bemerkte längst nicht mehr den stillen Beobachter, der an ihrem Fenster weilte und nur verstohlene Blicke ins Innere wagte. Der wolkenverhangene Mond spendete zu wenig Licht, um mehr als Schemen preiszugeben, doch das genügte der schattenhaften Gestalt.

_So Angels, angels please just keep on fighting_  
_Angels don't give up on me today_  
_Cause the demons; they are there_  
_They just keep fighting_  
_Inner demons just won't go away_

Leise klickten seine Klauen am Fensterglas. Die weiße Maske verbarg seine Miene und gab nicht preis, was sie sonst so offen verraten hätte. Unter der Maske Reapers steckte noch immer ein Mensch und der war erfüllt von Angst. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er selbst ein wenig starb. Mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers, die zerfiel, um sich im nächsten Augenblick zu regenieren. Als würde Gabriel Reyes zerfallen und Reaper entstehen im gleichen Atemzug. Derjenige, der jetzt hier stand, war Gabriel Reyes, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als einfach durch das Fenster zu klettern und den Engel zu berühren, der ihm so unwirklich und überirdisch erschien wie auch in seinen Träumen.  
Selbst ohne ihren Valkyrie-Suit war Dr. Ziegler in seinen Augen schon früher ein wahrer Engel gewesen, eine Lichtgestalt für alle, die jede Hoffnung hatten fahren lassen und keinen Ausweg mehr sahen, ehe sie auf die Bildfläche trat. Sie hatte Sterbenden den Schmerz genommen und Wunden geheilt, bei denen keiner geglaubt hätte, dass man sie überleben könnte. Und sie hatte ihn gerettet, hatte ihn dem Tod entrissen. Er liebte sie dafür, denn Gabriel wollte leben - um jeden Preis. Aber er hasste sie auch dafür. Sie hatte einen Dämonen geschaffen, als sie ihn wiederbelebt hatte.  
Wie friedlich sie da lag, das goldene Haar über dem Kissen gefächter, die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen, ließ ihn beinahe glauben, es wäre kein Tag seit damals vergangen. Beinahe war es, als stünde er wieder eines Nachts einfach in ihrem Zimmer, damals angetrunken und mit einem Streifschuss am Bein, den er sich im Suff bei Schießübungen über einen Querschläger selbst zugefügt hatte. Sie hatte ihn (zurecht) ausgeschimpft, aber die Wunde versorgt und keiner Menschenseele von der Peinlichkeit erzählt. Dafür war er sehr dankbar gewesen, denn sonst hätten ihn zumindest Jack und Jesse wochenlang damit aufgezogen. Damals hatte er gelernt, die Ärztin mit anderen Augen zu sehen, die ihm zunächst so unsympathisch gewesen war in ihrem Idealismus.

Seit damals war viel Zeit vergangen. Er war gestorben und auferstanden, hatte die Maske angelegt und viele Leben genommen. Ihre Kollegen, ihre Freunde. Und wann immer er sie auf dem Schlachtfeld sah, ertappte er sich dabei, sogar sie töten zu wollen. Bisher war es ihm nie gelungen und im Grunde war er dankbar dafür. Es war ein Zwist in seinem Innersten, von dem sich Gabriel nicht lösen konnte. Reaper und Mercy, die sich einen unerbittlichen Kampf lieferten. Der Mann, der er einst gewesen war, hoffte, dass Mercy den Sieg davontragen würde und den Dämonen, der seinen Blick mit Hass vernebelte, besiegte. Ein Engel, der seinen inneren Dämonen bekämpfte. Solange sie ihn nur nicht aufgab, solange sie nur da war und ihr Licht auch auf ihn schien, würde er weiterkämpfen, würde ihr Ebenbild in seinem Innersten weiter für ihn einstehen und jeden Zorn, jeden Hass und jede Flut von Wahnsinn zurückdrängen.  
Gabriel lehnte die Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe. Da war sie, sein Engel. So nah und doch unerreichbar fern. Seine einzige Hoffnung darauf, Gabriel zu bleiben und nicht voll und ganz zu Reaper zu werden. Manchmal glaubte er, endgültig in der Dunkelheit zu versinken und jedes Mal waren es die Erinnerungen an sie, die ihn zurückholten, die ihn aufwachen ließen aus blindem Hass. Wie sehr er wünschte, das Leben hätte sie beide nicht auf so schmerzhafte Weise getrennt.

Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern.  
_So angels please, hear my prayer_  
"Also bitte Engel, hör mein Gebet."  
_Life is pain; life's not fair_  
"Das Leben ist Schmerz, das Leben ist nicht fair,"  
_So angels please; please stay here_  
"also bitte Engel, bitte bleib hier."  
_Take the pain; take the fear_  
"Nimm den Schmerz, nimm die Angst."

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch die letzten Worte blieben unausgesprochen. Die Worte, die er lange schon im Herzen trug und niemals laut augesprochen hatte, ja sie sogar bewusst vor aller Welt verborgen hatte. _Eres mi á amo, Angelita._ Ohne den geringsten Laut wirbelte der schwarze Rauch ungesehen davon.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt kurz nach dem Recall von Overwatch durch Winston und handelt hauptsächlich von Dr. Angela Zieglers Gedankenwelt und ihren Schuldgefühlen betreffend Gabriel Reyes' Zustand. Auf die Geschehnisse von früher wird Bezug genommen, aber für die Nicht-Kenner des Fandoms wird das Notwendige kurz erklärt. Ich habe die Details bewusst nicht zu weit ausgeführt, um keinen Rückblick zu schreiben, sondern mich mehr auf Angelas emotionale Lage zu fixieren.
> 
> Die Rolle der inneren Dämonen habe ich hier eindeutig Angelas schlechtem Gewissen und ihren Schuldgefühlen zugeschrieben, eingehüllt in die Gestalt von Gabriel Reyes aka Reaper, da dieser der Quell ihrer Schuldgefühle ist, während Angela selbst gleichermaßen der Engel (des Schlachtfeldes) ist, als auch einen Engel an ihre Seite ersehnt, der sie von ihrer Schuld (und damit ihren Dämonen) befreit.
> 
> Das Ende: Warum das? Es musste einfach sein! Parallel zu ihrem eigenen inneren Kampf, fechtet doch sicher auch der arme Gabriel seinen aus. Schließlich ist er auch hier die andere Seite der Medaille, Angelas Gegenstück in so vieler Hinsicht. Ohne diesen Einblick schien mit einfach etwas zu fehlen. In allen Punkten ist die Geschichte ja eine der beiden gegensätzlichen Symboliken von Reaper, dem inneren Dämonen auf der einen Seite und Mercy, dem Engel auf der anderen.


End file.
